Haunted
by thatcherryblossom
Summary: All I saw were blood red eyes staring back at me, standing in the shadowy parts of the room where the moonlight did not reach. They glowed in the darkness, I couldn't move, my entire body was paralyzed, and my voice... I could not call for help.. The shadow figure approached me, standing at the foot of my bed, and all I could do was stare back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is not your typical fanfic, on the darker side, rated M for later chapters. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! **

***Updating this slightly, hopefully it will be easier to read.*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Chapter 1.**

Sometimes life was a bit unfair to some while others didn't seem to have near the amount of trouble. My name is Lyric Clancy, Irish by blood with a temper to match, American by nationality, and I am only 22 years old. I thought I had finally found the happy ending to my story, you know the fairy tale everyone dreams of. Throughout my life it's been heartache and pain. I lost both of my parents to drugs. Yes, they loved getting high more than me, their child. As a repercussion to their actions I inevitably lived my life bouncing from different homes within the foster system. At 19, I met my husband, he was an intelligent, handsome lawyer. We were so in love...what happened?

Why would he betray me this way? I told him all my darkest secrets.. I, I had trusted him. He was the one who had told me I was in fact not insane, he had believed me? My name is Lyric, I am 22 years old, and I most regrettably have just been processed into Oakwood Mental Asylum. This is my story. One of my spiritual gifts is that I am sensitive to spirits around me, I couldn't actually see the spirits or anything crazy like that "no pun intended" but I can sometimes feel their presence if they harbor strong feelings. Some might call me an empath. But I can also sense the emotions from humans. Granted they were mostly from the ones I cared for or were close to. Sometimes I even noticed that their emotions whether happy or angry affected mine. I could only feel a strangers emotions if I concentrated and silenced my thoughts. Also I am somewhat of a psychic. I know now you are thinking that I clearly do, in fact, belong here in this mental institution. But in my defense, many of the dreams I had were about certain events and after a few days had passed, those events would take place, being closely related to my dream. Who knows? Maybe there was a scientific explanation for that.

I am the youngest sister of two, when I was only seven years of age, my sisters introduced me to the Ouija board. We would play often, getting kicks out of who could be scared first. But after a few nights of consistent play, I sat down with them and placed my fingers on top of the planchette awaiting the "spirits" reply, that night and the three that followed an object would always either break or fall down and yeah, it was always beside me. Fear taking over so that after the third time it happened, I refused to play with them ever again. They looked at it like it was one big joke, but that night opened my eyes to the real probability of supernatural beings.

Back to the present, well sort of, for the last 2 months I have had the creepiest feeling of being watched. No one would be home except for myself. But every room I would enter, every single move I made it was as if someone or something was analyzing my movements. It was a very eerie feeling being watched by lord knows what, unsettling at the most. It made me be very conscious of each move and of myself. I had talked with Henry, my husband about this I suppose that is why I am now stuck here. In this bright white room, nothing here except for a large barred up window and a simple bed without a headboard. It was completely bare, leaving everything to the imagination.

I found myself seated on the bed, and I still felt that presence around me. I am still being watched, but now I could at least convince myself that it was because I had cameras in the corners of the room and not that I was actually being observed by some unknown. I did not belong here. "_I am not insane_." , "_I am not insane_." I repeated to myself. Hugging my knees up to my chest, I leaned over to lay on my right side, my head gently touching the hard pillow they had given me.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off, I tried to create my own imaginary world to reside in. I needed some comfort, a world where I can feel Henry's warm embrace. Holding me closely, softly kissing me on the side of my cheek. My heart was broken, I gave him everything, all of myself, and most importantly I had trusted him. I knew some of the things I had told him were pretty crazy sounding but he didn't have to pretend along with me. I felt like he was just gathering enough evidence to finally be rid of me. Forever. I would never understand why though, I had been a good wife, I had cooked for him, supported him, I did everything he had ever asked of me. Never once complaining.

I had just been grateful to finally have someone in my life who I had thought cared for me too. What had he gotten out of this? Seriously other than crushing me? I felt tears forming in my eyes, quickly brushing them away before they had the chance to linger atop my cheeks. Thoughts flowed through my mind like a hurricane, I had wanted to start a family, I had wanted to bear his child, become a mommy. Becoming full of unnecessary grief I tried to silence my thoughts, I just didnt need to think anymore tonight. I hushed my thoughts by slamming song lyrics into my mind, focusing on them alone. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to relax myself. My room kept darkening and I soon only had the faint glow from the moon.

A/N- Kind of a short chapter, will try to post another tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

** Chapter 2**

All I saw were blood red eyes staring back at me, standing in the corner of the room I occupied. The moonlight did not touch the corner where it stood, lingering, almost beckoning me to call out. At least that's how I felt at the moment, staring back into the glowing eyes. I could not feel anything, it was like my entire body was paralyzed and my voice... I could not even whimper, I was not sure if I was frozen in fear or if somehow I had lost all control, like the shadow figure was in complete domination. That thought perturbed me greatly.

I wondered silently if this was even real...had my new medication, the one my psychiatrist had insisted on prescribing me...did it cause hallucinations? I hadn't bothered to ask and well I actually had tuned him out, insistent that I, in fact, did not require medication. I was not crazy, I did not need help mentally. So why bother with the bullshit? But now as I lay staring into the eyes of the strange being before me, I contemplated whether that had been a good decision on my part. It just stood there observing me or for all I knew it was floating? It wasn't like I could really see it.

The blanket I had been covering myself with quickly slid down passed my chest, and that's when I noticed how cold the room was... I was still unable to move even an inch of my body. I tried willing my fingers to life, but without luck. I felt panic rising up into my chest as I noticed the figure had swiftly moved and now hovered at the foot of my bed, it had moved so quickly my eyes hadn't processed. It stared down at me and all I could do was stare back.. I wanted to cry. I was so fucking scared. I knew I wouldn't make it out alive... I watched way too many of those paranormal movies.

This thing, it was going to possess me in this mental hospital, fuck a few potential people up and then kill me as my use was used up, I was in no way ready to die. But what could I really do? I couldn't even scream for petes sake. As the moon rose higher in the black sky it rested on a part of it, it had a human form but there was no way it was human. Those eyes were to unnatural. It slowly walked from the end of the bed towards me, stopping at the center of the bed. I released contact with its eyes and stared down at my pale numb hands. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth so hard I thought they might break. I willed the figure away with my mind. If this wasn't actually happening, I could make it disappear?

Fear and doubt plagued me, but when I reopened my eyes I realized it was no longer standing there, but I still felt its presence unfortunately. Why me? I silently asked myself. I looked all around the room with my eyes, I could not move my head still. I closed my eyes once again because I knew where it was... it was right beside me. I felt its strangely warm hands gently caress me, trailing the contours of my face, down onto my neck and stopping right above my chest. This was to weird, how was this even happening? Was it an apparition? Could apparitions or lost souls have whole bodies? There was no way it was a living human being. For one, humans are incapable of moving that quickly and two no one could be born with eyes like that? Plus the security was so tight around here, no, it was not possible. Humans were definitely ruled out of this one.

"You have no need to hold such fear for me." It had spoken with such a smooth, beautiful, deep voice. Slender warm fingers now tracing my collar bone, its eyes revealed such depth of emotion, but I felt nothing in particular, too clouded by fear I assume. I had no need to fear? Yeah, sure. Why not be normal and come during visiting hours? Oh yeah, because, well I dont even know what you are. So not really a good comeback there? "I will return soon, now wake." it ordered. My eyes fluttered open to hit the bright light of the room, my hands shot up quickly to shield them from further discomfort. I looked around and noticed it was daylight and I quietly processed to myself that it was all in fact, only a dream. I sighed with relief, as I glanced up to the clock on the wall, it was 7:05 am. I lowered my hand to hold myself where the figure had touched. That had felt insanely real. Interrupting my thoughts, I heard a gentle tap on the door.

An older nurse walked inside the room, she looked to be in her early forties, with dark skin and black hair slightly greying on the sides. She held kind eyes,and she had brought with her a tray, pushing it over to my bed. "Ready for your breakfast and morning meds?" she beamed at me with a small smile. She took the small paper cup that held my pills and handed them to me along with a cup of water, swallowing the pill, I then took the tray after proving I had indeed swallowed it. Oatmeal and toast. Something about its smell made my stomach churn, so I only ate the toast that was provided. I noticed she jotted in her pink notebook she carried. I then drank some orange juice from the little carton and set it back onto the tray, thanking her quietly.

"No problem honey. My names Ms. Suzy by the way, if you need anything just ask." I gave her a small smile as she turned to walk from the room, I hadn't asked about the pills because frankly I didn't care to share the intense dream I had with anyone just yet. I looked at the paper she had left with me, I scanned it and in that moment realized just how much my life actually sucked. It was my daily schedule. 7 am breakfast. 7:30 I was to get ready for my day. 9-11 group community. 12:30 Lunch. 1:30 Vitals. 3-7 pm was visitation. 5pm was dinner. 9pm night meds, and finally 11pm lights out. Wow, most of my day would be inside this bare room. I concluded, I would never get out, I was going to go insane merely just from being here. I looked around my prison, white walls, barred windows, white tile. I sighed out loud, self pity was taking over. I stood up and stretched, made my bed, and walked to the bathroom area.

I brushed my teeth with a green toothbrush they had supplied me, I never had the chance to pack any of my things before I was shipped off. I grabbed the hair brush and stroked it through my light brown hair, I balled it all up and put it into a messy bun with my pony tail holder. Unfortunately I was not blessed to have long hair, its growth stopped at my shoulders so not all of it stayed secure in the bun, loose ends fell around my face. Bobby pins were much needed, but I wasn't allowed any here. I stared into my reflection, while tears slowly formed into my eyes. I was truly alone, I had no one in this world. Forsaken by everyone. My own husband of 3 damn years didn't even want me. Was I that much of a bother? Or was I hard to love? I knew I was not the greatest looking, kind of average, and my IQ was not outstanding but I was intelligent in my own way, I pleaded to myself.

I thought we were happy. But I suppose I had been terribly wrong. I had wanted to expand our family...wanted to become a mommy..it was all I had ever truly wanted. A family of my own. I wiped the tears away and pulled a grey sweat shirt over my head, it was a bit baggy for my tastes but really who was I going to impress? I laughed to myself. My eyes were blood shot I noticed, the red almost overriding the blue. Red. My mind wandered back to the dream I had last night. It was all the medication right? The dream was so vivid almost lifelike, I still remembered the helpless way I had felt. Not being able to move my body. And those blood red eyes... I strolled back over to the bed and sat down replaying each memory I had from that dream.

One thing I loved was to analyze dreams whether my own or others, the human brain in itself fascinated me. I felt like there was still so much left to discover in regards to it. I looked down at my feet, hmm I wonder why some people just snap. Like what creates serial killers, missionaries, soldiers, doctors..? Was there a bigger plan in life? I know I am random at times, my mind jumps from different topics and ponders life's biggest questions that I will never know the answer too. I heard a light tap, Ms. Suzy walked back in, she asked if I was ready for community? Oh, that time already? I replied yes and I stood to follow behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 Everybodys Fool

**A/N- This is not your typical fanfic, on the darker side, rated M for later chapters. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think**

**Disclaimer****\- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
**

**Chapter** **3- Everybody's ****fool**

I observed my surroundings as I walked down the hallway behind Ms. Suzy. Everything was this bright white color. The walls were white, the floor tile was white, the lighting was extremely bright. I was convinced in that moment, if I were to puke it would most definitely be white. You know to match everything else around here. I let out a slight muffled laugh but on the inside I was roaring. Yes I thought I was hilarious, other people throughout my life just thought I told cheesy jokes.. but they had laughed at my "cheesy joke" so my mission had been completed. We reached the main entrance where most of the "inmates" resided, some watched television together while sitting on a huge sectional, others painted quietly to themselves, others socialized, a few people read at tables.

The ages varied around me from ancient roamed with the dinosaurs to younger like me, one thing they all had in common though was the dark baggy circles under their eyes, it looked as if none of them had slept for weeks. I guess that's what I had to look forward too. I glanced around the still white large room until my eyes landed on the "library" smiling I walked over to it to view their selection. They didn't have much of a selection from the looks of it, at least none that really grabbed my attention, they consisted of romance novels, some super steamy while others bore a look of innocence, I chuckled aloud yes, romance. Exactly what I wanted to indulge in at the moment. The so called love of my life wants a divorce from me not only that but keeps me contained in this prison, which was exactly what this place is really, only here if you act up you get stuck with sharp needles to keep you "manageable."

I finally just picked a random book just glancing over the summary. I retreated to the less occupied spot in the room, where hardly anyone resided. I took my place by the window and sat down onto the floor opening the book and peering at the first page, I began reading. It was too much, it was actually very cheesy and I was only at the beginning. My random act of book selection, I had a sequel, the second book. "Great" I said almost laughing it out as it slipped from my tongue. I closed the book and sat it on top of my knees, I watched everyone else around me, they seemed so content in their hobbies.

I turned my head to stare at the book in front of me, too lazy to stand up and walk to return it to its shelf. Feeling a presence standing over me, I unwilling to look up stared ahead until I noticed whoever it was had sat down beside me. Using my peripheral vision I looked over to see who had joined me. It was a young male from what I could see, curiosity getting the better of me, I looked his way he didn't look much older than me, only with perfect pale skin, he looked up at me. He had intense green eyes, they were gorgeous paired with his short vibrant red hair, it was longer in the front, his bangs hanging somewhat over his eyes, and super short in the back. The style worked for him however, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Feeling myself start to blush I quickly looked back to the window.

We sat there in silence for a good while, both lost in thought, I tried to get a read on him but I somehow was unable. It was like he had no emotion or maybe he was just really good at concealing his feelings. The silence however did not feel awkward in the slightest, which was unusual in my case. It almost felt comfortable. Was that the word to describe my own feelings at the moment? I turned back to him and noticed he had already been staring towards me, our eyes met and I felt a blush coming again. Geez I could be annoying sometimes. He however broke the silence and offered me a small smile, "My name is Ren." he stated he had a soft voice, it was very pleasant sounding to my ears, I offered a smile in return, "I'm Lyric." His eyes looked down and he pointed to my book "Any good" he asked but I think he really already knew my answer. "Hardly" I answered him and let out my infamous nervous laugh.

He joined with my laughter only his was whole hearted. "I apologize if I am bothering you in any way.. you just looked like you could use someone, you look very lonely." His emerald greens softened almost taking on a look of pity. I chuckled lightly and said jokingly "Me? No way not in this place. It's so full of life and excitement. You must be confused." I hoped he caught my sarcasm in that statement. But Ren only smiled at me, he wore a black sweatshirt with matching pants, they both were baggy on his medium build. I noticed as I readjusted my seated position to Indian style, not entirely sure what to say next but I wanted this conversation to continue..."I hope we can become friends." he stated out of the blue, I looked him over he had a twinkle in his eye as he looked back at me awaiting my response. I just smiled at him, I hoped we would also.

I actually felt like I needed someone to help me cope with my new lifestyle. Silence befell us again but I welcomed it, we didn't have to include meaningless conversation, just being beside someone who in a way was just like me, it was nice. I wondered silently why he was locked up in here, he seemed so normal, so kind. I noticed he had a piece of paper and a crayon, we weren't allowed pencils of any kind. He was writing? Or maybe he was doodling? I wasn't sure but I watched him glide and color in, curiosity getting the better of me I scooted closer to him and leaned in to get a better view, I was completely violating his personal space but I dont think he minded much at least he didn't seem like he did.

Ren was drawing, I scooted closer to observe, he was drawing a fox with a crayon and it looked fantastic. He was truly gifted, I stared in awe as I watched him shade around its ears, then its eyes. I couldn't help but speak my mind, "You are incredible Ren" I breathed "That looks great, you have got to teach me to draw like that... I trailed off. Without missing a beat he replied with "Thank you" and a soft smile was upon his lips. I had given him that smile, my stomach churned in knots. "You know foxes are one of my favorite animals." I spoke to him. "indeed" he answered I decided to shut it, he was trying to concentrate, I felt eyes on us, I looked up to where I met the eyes of the staff, they stared at us and wrote in their notebooks, were Ren and I too close? Was that why they stared that way? "They are staring us down." I said to him, he glanced up and laughed when he validated my accusation.

"They will just have to get over it." he laughed as he handed me the picture he drew, "Here this is for you, Lyric." I took the paper from his fingers and held it. He said my name so dreamily, I loved the way it sounded coming from those lips. "Community time is almost over." he added, "Could I meet you tonight?" I want to know you better." My heart soared as my stomach dropped. "Security is so tight, you would never be able to come into my room." He smiled, "I will be as swift as a fox." he winked "Trust me, they wont catch me." I smiled at him and without thinking clearly I told him "Room 102." "See you tonight then." we said in unison.

Just as I was heading back towards my room, completely high on cloud nine, a staff member stopped me, "Mrs. Clancy." I looked at her in acknowledgement "You have a visitor, follow me." My stomach dropped, there was only one person who I could think of that would be here. We approached what I assumed was the visiting room, it actually had some color on the wall, a light pale green. I could see him from the glass. Henry. My blood boiled as I watched him wooing the receptionist, he only did that to get at me. He was such a dick. No one saw him for what he truly was, a backstabbing, lying, unfaithful ass. I wondered what he could possibly want. His dark brown hair gelled lightly back, piercing blue eyes, smooth talk dressed in a black dress top and slacks.

The door opened and he looked my way, Henry walked over to me and gave me a loose hug, asked me how I was doing and completely playing the devoted husband. But I felt it. He was toying with me, he didn't care about me, he was playing the hand he was dealt. This game that he created, all those years..I had been blinded by my love for this man, but in the three seconds, the contact..he was pure evil. I trembled, uncomfortably beneath his hard glare. "What do you want Henry." I spat out trying to mask my own fear, he looked taken aback, then quickly regained his composure "To check on my beautiful wife, why else would I be here? I have been worried about you Lyric, your sickness, has it gotten any better? You still seem so cold towards me... What was he trying to pull anyway? He didn't seriously think he was playing me right? "Lyric, I am not the demon you set me out to be..I just want you to get better...please for me." he took my hands forcefully and gazed into my eyes lovingly, but I no longer felt like I was in control of my own body...what was going on?! It was as if I were only watching myself.

I punched him squarely across his face and then proceeding to try and strangle him with my two hands...Calling him a liar and that I knew what he was. Several staff surrounded me and proceeded to inject me, practically jamming the needle into my leg as they held me down. I felt like myself again, what had just happened? I had no desire to take my anger out on him. I saw him grinning at me and telling the surrounding staff to up my medication and to withdraw my release in ten days. That I clearly was not myself yet. I hated him..somehow Henry had made me do that to him..but how? It's not like anyone would believe me anyway, he was perfect, flawless, the loving, devoted husband. And I was the one who had lost her mind. I was officially on lock down for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Imaginary

**A/N- I would like to bring attention on a certain matter...not trying to give anything away but.. Please do not disregard any dreams or other things that may come along that my OC creates. Lol sorry that's all I can give you. They are important for later chapters. :) This took a few days to complete and many energy drinks...lol jk. Enjoy! Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate you guys :) let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Chapter 4**

**"Imaginary"**

I sat there staring at the walls of my imprisonment, I felt like I never even knew that man. Where had I been the last three years of my life? He was so evil... I could sense it, he meant to do me harm, but why? I had never felt something so terrible in my life.. I was not imagining it.. it was not the medication which would come any minute now, oh and plus I would be getting an increase thanks to Henry, if that was even his real name. I sighed to myself, why had I lost control like that? I didn't understand, I didn't feel malice at the point and I would never do something like that in front of people...I was more passive aggressive.. But even so, no one would believe me. I mean whose the one locked away again? Yeah that would be me. God I hated this forsaken place, I have never felt more alone than I am right now, I didn't even have paper or a writing utensil to draw or even write to keep me occupied.

I used to love creating stories, and drawing, mainly the anime I watched. But now that I was trapped in hell all I could do was sit on my bed and stare, or sleep. It was so boring. Which brought my attention to my new friend Ren, I wonder if he would actually come here, he was supposed to come tonight.. I guess I would find out. The night shift staff were younger and more rambunctious, so he may have a chance. I thought back to his emerald greens, how kind he was and how easy it was to talk, it was almost like I knew him from somewhere but that wasn't possible, who could forget that face? Not that I deemed him as a romantic interest, he was very attractive but he was unfortunately not my type. He was too pretty I admitted, I think he is even prettier than me!

I laughed out loud from that one, how could you date someone who was prettier than you and they were male...? I am not sure I could do it. I still had some feelings for Henry. You would think after what happened I would completely hate him but I couldn't shake those feelings firmly embedded in my heart. This would take years to remove, just like those three years I felt like he stole from me. I heard a light tapping on the door and in walked a younger staff girl she had to be about 25, long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep brown eyes, she was way taller than me. She wore pink and purple scrubs that were somewhat to small for her frame. She smiled casually but not with the warmth Ms. Suzy usually radiated.

She handed me my tray, and I observed the contents. Pizza and salad, with a small somewhat burned cookie. The disappointment washed over me, why burn the cookie, why not the salad? I joked to myself, I didn't think she would take kindly to it, I felt a slight anger from her. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me but then again, why would it? I had never seen this girl in my life, maybe she is just weary of me because of my "outburst" earlier today, I may just be getting the two feelings confused. I eyed her cautiously as she handed me the paper cup that contained my meds, instead of a half pill, it was now a whole one that looked like it could choke a horse "figuratively speaking" and two other ones, a small blue, and a pale yellow.

I did not like this at all, I had a bad feeling and I wondered if I could somehow fake her out? I thought carefully as I raised the cup to my lips, she watched me with anticipation, her subtle "anger, turning to satisfaction" and that's when I decided to somehow hide them, pushing the pills inside my lips up above my upper teeth. I opened my mouth to verify that I had swallowed, took my cup of water and stated that I was not hungry. I told her that my stomach was a bit upset, she removed the tray and carefully walked out my door. I stood and walked into the bath area, being as quiet as possible I removed the pills from my mouth and dropped them into the toilet water. I still had the unpleasant taste where they had lingered floating around in my mouth. They would never know the difference. At least, I hoped they wouldn't. I walked over to the counter and looked at my reflection, picking up my toothbrush, I quickly brushed my teeth to rid myself of that terrible taste.

I was still kinda shook up, maybe I was overreacting over the whole Henry situation, there was no way that girl would have wished me harm? Right? I silently tried to convince myself but my conviction remained firm. Something was not right here at this hospital. Especially during the night. I would have these crazy dreams of demons standing over me and all around feel terrified. Did everyone feel this way or was it only me? All I knew was I couldn't wait for Ren to come, somehow I knew he would understand, at least I silently hoped he would. I walked back over to stare out the barred window, something caught my attention though, so I turned back to look up at the ceiling, I could see a part of it begin to move, I stared harder bracing myself for whatever was about to come through when plop out falls Ren.

He landed so gracefully, did he really just come through my ceiling? "How the hell did you do that?" I asked his eyes were lit up and he let out a small laugh, "I used this" he said handing me a sharp piece of glass. I looked it over, "Did you break a mirror?" I asked amazed. "Well sort of" he replied "I cut a small square in my room to have access anywhere." he said rather bluntly, "No one has noticed yet, they do not pay much attention to small details." I laughed silently like who was this guy? Who would have even thought that was possible? "Oh, I have some things that belong to you. I will have to bring them another time. I left them." I looked confused "What things and why would you have them?" still wearing that small smile he replied "Top secret information, I can not share." Oh, whatever." I replied looking at him.

He looked around my room taking in the bareness of it all, "I heard what happened today. I mean with that man." he said softly sitting on top of the bed, I looked down, "I am not even sure how to respond to that." I said bluntly. His eyes revealed a knowing look, and he said "You can trust me Lyric. I am not here to judge you." I stared straight in the eye and before I could stop myself I blurted "It was like I had no control over myself, all I could do was think my body acted on its own, and the man well his name is Henry..my husband. And I..I dont even know who he is anymore...Ren, he was evil. I could sense that inside him.. I felt tears forming, I hated showing emotion especially in front of other people, but more than that I hated telling people my feelings or anything regarding my personal life. I wouldn't look at him, I turned to face the window and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing at it, I felt him lock me in an embrace. Well this was weird, but feeling someone else's skin was so nice, I realized that I had actually missed human contact.

I pulled my arms around him, and took comfort in the hug. Ren was a lot taller than me, my head was a little below his chest. His scent smelled like cedarwood and fresh cut grass combined. Reminding me of the outdoors. I finally pulled away from him and stepped away, not really knowing what to say. I wasn't good at small talk. He seemed so calm, I still could not get a read on him. I didn't understand that, he had to be feeling something right? Ren's eyes pierced straight to my soul it seemed like and he spoke "I can not stay for much longer, I fear they will soon discover me." I nodded, but did not fully understand his meaning, after they delivered our nightly medication we didn't see anyone until the next morning and well he came from the ceiling, so that rules out getting spotted.

The look on his face was serious, and then he said "Do not take anything they prescribe to you. I will get your things to you shortly, but you must keep them hidden from sight. I wish I could explain this to you but I... and then my door opened, fear shot through me as I played different reasons and excuses throughout my mind. I stood frozen in place as the blonde woman walked in, she examined my room, her eyes tracing every little detail and then asked me if I was alright. I nodded yes and abruptly sat on my bed. She didn't even say anything about Ren being in here? I looked over at him but he was gone. Trying to mask my astonishment I tried my best at the "poker face." How had he left so quickly? It was like she could see right through me, the way she glared under her long lashes. "You shouldn't talk with yourself like that. I was sure you had someone in here, with you." I stared back and remained silent, she flipped my light switch and I sat there alone and in the complete dark.

The next morning I jumped from my bed, and through on the sweats they had supplied. It was a good thing they kept it freezing inside the building, I told myself. I would die from a heat stroke, I looked at the clock, it was 7, so Ms. Suzy should be bursting through my door any moment, I quickly made my bed, and then did my normal routine, brushed my hair, my teeth. I heard a light tap on my door, in walked Ms. Suzy, her usual bubbly self. I almost beamed inside as I saw what was for breakfast, biscuits with white gravy. I was famished, I hadn't eaten last night. So I took the paper cup from her offering hand and I faked the pills again, remembering Rens statement, right before he had obviously teleported from my room. Ms. Suzy smiled and then she said "Community time will be cut short for you today. Looks like Dr. Sims wants to see how you are doing." You mean assess how much crazier I have become I corrected her in my mind.

I finished my breakfast and she took my tray stating that she'd return in 30 minutes. I watched her walk out the door. This time I had sacrificed the first bite of food to conceal the pills into, then spit it into the napkin. This time no aftertaste remained which I was thankful for. I wondered what the good doctor wanted to discuss? My anger outburst or the fact I was now talking with myself? Hmm I wonder, it couldn't be to supply me with more medication, I was already supposed to be drugged out of my mind. Like a walking zombie. I walked over to the door and opened it so I could look outside the room, I noticed other inmates, who seemed to have the same idea as me. I just lingered at the doorway, silently hoping I would see Ren, was he even close to me? I hadn't bothered to ask, to consumed with grief.

I saw Ms. Suzy approaching with a small man behind her, he walked with a small limp and he held a cane to keep his balance, black short hair like a buzz cut, with black beady eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and brown khakis. "Here she is doc." she buzzed no emotion behind her words. He gave a polite smile and asked if he could come in, I consented. I watched him hobble in and Ms. Suzy carried a chair and set it down for him. Taking the cue I sat on my bed and waited for him to begin with whatever he needed to discuss. " " he started, "Call me Lyric." I spat out, I detested being associated as Henry's wife now. "Very well then Lyric, I noticed your medication was slightly upped yesterday after your outburst with your husband. I did not authorize this. So from today, I am taking you completely off of all the medication. Until we find one suitable for you." I looked him over, he seemed sincere and from what I could tell, he was genuine.

"Now I had staff complaining you were conversing with yourself last night. So I took it upon myself to view your video. I did not see anyone, could you tell me who you were speaking with, Lyric? Didn't see anyone? What the hell? If he had reviewed the video from inside my room he could clearly see that I was not alone in there. I wasn't sure how to respond. "And yesterday during community hours it was reported you were again speaking with yourself." I was not! I exclaimed, "I met another patient yesterday and that was who I was speaking with." The doctor raised his eyebrow and said "What is the name of the patient?" "His name is Ren." There is no one here by that name." he simply stated, "Was that who visited your room?" I averted my eyes from his. "I believe the medication you were on was causing hallucinations. he said bluntly, "It's quite normal actually, you... I tuned him out, I couldn't bear to listen to any of this nonsense. That was not a hallucination, he was real..right? You know come to think of it, I never could pick up on his emotions..but last night I had skipped my meds and he had been there as sure as day. I sat there listening to him blubber on and on for the next 35 freaking minutes. No meds until further notice? Gotcha. I would be receiving some clothing items today? Awesome. I would not be leaving my room today. Say what? He stood to leave almost to quickly and easily for someone with a messed up leg. I watched him walk out the door with his "limp." I looked over at the camera that observed my room, I walked forward and jumped knocking it from the corner, it fell from the wall easily and it broke as it hit the hard floor.

Some staff came and gave me a stack of clothes, I placed them at the end of my bed. I unfolded each one to observe them then refolded. All I owned were yoga pants pretty much, which in this case worked out because lucky me I was allowed to have them here. The rest were tanks, black, white and some blue. One black bra, and some panties. I was also given some of my bath things, an unexpected surprise. I loved the scent of vanilla, so pretty much all of it was with that aroma. My shampoo, conditioner, body wash, etc. I grabbed some of my clothes and headed to the bath area. Since I was not allowed to leave my room today I would take the extra time to shower. I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on, I waited until the water was steamy before I decided to step in.

I let the water soak my hair and body, I lathered up my shampoo and worked it into my hair then quickly rinsing it out, conditioner next, without it my hair would be a tangled matty mess. I left it in my hair however until I had finished washing my body, then rinsed it as well. I was surrounded with the vanilla paradise all around me, it made me kind of hungry. I daydreamed of cake as I applied lotion to my face and body. Putting my clothes over my still damp body, I noticed the most beautiful red rose on the counter where my clothes had been. I picked it up and inhaled its sweet scent, how did you get in here? I questioned it as if it would respond. I wrapped the towel around my head to soak some of the water from my hair. Opening the bathroom door to release steam, I walked over to my bed, noticing it was slightly messed up around the pillow area. I pulled the blanket back and nothing, someone had definitely been in here though. Hence the rose on the counter. Instinctively I lifted up my pillow and wow! I hadn't seen that in weeks! I grabbed the notebook and stared delightedly at it. I was also supplied with a pencil. I skimmed the pages reminiscing old stories I had created. I wrote fan fiction, mostly about the anime Yu Yu Hakusho.

I would definitely have to reread these! Yay something to do in my spare time! Which was by the way most of the day here. I wondered who would go to the trouble of doing this for me? Ren had mentioned that he had something that belonged to me..but where would he have gotten the rose? No, it had to be someone else, he didn't exist remember? I reminded myself from what the doctor told me, but his embrace felt real.. I pulled my bed over in front of the ceiling where Ren had fallen from. I stood up and tried to reach the ceiling, standing on the tops of my toes. This would prove everything. My fingertips touched the ceiling but just barely, damn my shortness. This would hurt but I had to know, I jumped the tips of my toes and my hand smacked the ceiling. It didn't budge, I was dumbfounded, it was cut from the inside! How could it not move? I stared at the spot on the ceiling. I was so confused. I picked the rose up and held it firmly, this was real. Someone had been here. Someone had delivered the notebook and for some reason I was to keep it secret. Even though I couldn't prove his existence, I would still follow his last warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Took me a few days to get this all written! I actually had a little fun writing this part. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer****\- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my OC in this story.**

**Chapter 5-**

** "Panic Switch"**

_I watched them from inside the cave she had carried him into. She had walked straight through me, it was as if I wasn't truly there only a spectator. Where was I? I wondered, I didnt know these people. Who were they? The girl leaned over the body and sat down beside it, I could not see whose body it was though, the face was covered in dried blood. The girl had long pretty copper hair that fell to the middle of her back, and striking blue eyes with gold encircling her iris. She had pale milky white skin and wore a black kimono top with black pants, a blue sash tied around her waist. She had the most disheartened look upon her face as she tried to clean the face up, I walked closer to investigate further and find answers. Why was I seeing this? This was a mans body no doubt, and he had a puncture wound in his stomach, blood oozed out as she tried to stop the bleeding. I watched as she took her sash off from her waist and tied it around the mans wound, tightening it as much as she could to control the bleeding. _

_She got onto her knees and hovered her hands over him, the girl closed her eyes and fell completely silent. Sparks of white light soon fell from her palms in a slow, steady motion. They covered his stomach and from what I could see the light was healing the wound but very slowly. I saw her body start to tremble some but she never opened her eyes or lost her balance. This was incredible to witness, I had never saw anything so magical. The man who had once lay lifeless was now starting to stir beneath her. His wound was completely covered! All that remained was the caked on blood on his skin and clothing, what was left of his clothing that is. The white light soon vanished from her palms and she fell to her side, she lay there motionless, I wondered if she had just sacrificed herself to save this mans life? I walked closer to them, I bent forward and noticed her still small breaths. _

_It was really dark in the cave, I decided to step towards the entrance to look out. I had never seen such a strange atmosphere, the air was hard to breathe and the sky was a greenish color completely unnatural, there was no grass, as I looked around I noticed a body laying lifeless on the dirt. I wasnt sure but if I had to guess, I'd say this was most definitely the other guy or really thing opponent. It had bluish gray skin, and its head was missing. Eww just what I wanted to see right now, I turned around to see the man was sitting up looking over at the girl who lay a few feet from him I wanted to get closer and see him, his face. But as I approached I found myself thrown into a purple haze.  
_

I opened my eyes to see the sun rising. Oh, I was up way to damn early, I was completely wired though. I thought back to that dream I had, that was so strange. I thought you could only dream what your mind already knew? I had never seen anyone like that or witnessed something so mind boggling! One thing was for sure though! I could not blame the medication this time! An entire week has went by since I last heard anything from Ren, he was not at community. He had just disappeared? Which made me kind of sad, it was nice having someone here for me, if only for a short period of time. Like one fucking day. Grrr, I growled to myself, I still refused to believe he was imaginary. That I made everything up! I kept the notebook he gave to me inside the pillow case underneath the pillow itself. So far it had not been noticed. Oh and the camera? They didnt replace it, I am sure they were aware I would more than likely break any they happened to bring in. I enjoyed giving the staff hell now. Since I discovered Ren was really gone and not coming back, well I gave them all kinds of hell. I back talked whenever possible, small I know but here it goes a long way! It's just I cant help but think they had something to do with his disappearance... I couldnt shake the feeling that I was being toyed with. I also found that the longer I stayed here the harder it was to keep true to myself. I was slowly starting to lose sight of myself.

I read my story in the notebook every chance I got, I couldnt believe I had written so much! I was still reading about the childhood of my main OC. Such tragedy, I suppose I was drawn to it. My OC's name was Mizuki she was an orphaned child growing up in Japan, when she turned eleven a young woman finds her slowly starving on the street and takes her in ... Drum roll please! That woman's name was Shiori Minamino, Youko Kurama's momma. This was my first and longest fanfic. I was a week into the story and I was just now getting to that part! Strangely enough I could not remember the simple details. It was as if I were reading it for the first time also... but it was written by me? I didn't remember putting so much detail into her everyday life. I suppose with time does come age! It was truly showing on me! Stress is the number one killer and I had an abundance of it. Speaking of which.. I reached under my pillow and pulled it out, I flipped the notebook to my marked page. I found my place and began reading.

_Shiori carried the little coppered haired girl up the steps of her home, noticing how light she felt. She couldnt have been but ten years of age, and she was so malnourished. I wonder where her parents could be... Shiori asked herself as she opened the front door of her home. Shuichi should be home by now. Her only son, Shuichi Minamino, he was turning fifteen this week. She couldnt have been more proud of her son, he was an honor student, straight A's in all his classes but most importantly her son had a heart of pure gold. She took the young girl and laid her onto the couch, she placed a small throw blanket over her small body. She looked so fragile, Shiori wondered how long she had been out on her own. Hearing footsteps she glanced up to see the delicate features of Shuichi peering over to her. He walked swiftly to console her and wiped tears off Shiori's cheeks, she hadnt realized she had been crying. _

_Shiori looked up at her son, her heart beaming with pride, she carefully took his hand when she heard him inquire of the girl. Shiori looked back down at the girl, she looked so peaceful. "I was going to the store Shuichi. I saw her curled up in an alleyway on my way inside, I had asked the store manager about her, but it seems she has been living out there for as long as he could remember, he would often bring her the food they ended up not selling. I could not leave her behind. I am unsure how long she will be with us, maybe indefinitely." She looked back to her son to see the brightest smile upon his face reaching all the way to his eyes. "Very well mother. I would not mind having a younger sister." He spoke sincerely._

Kurama observed her as she lay quietly. His mother was an amazing human, that is why he had decided to stay with her, her empathy for others took on a whole new level. He remembered back when he had been standing on a stool as a small child, he had lost his balance but he never hit the floor. His mother had saved him and in the process cut her arms on broken pieces of plates, her scars from that moment were evident and reminded him everyday, of the woman he looked up to in every way. She started to stir, opening one eye at a time she seemed confused at her surroundings. She stared at him, he could see the fear clouding inside her. The copper haired girl had piercing blue eyes and a gold ring around her pupil which stood out against the blue,

_it was almost like she could see inside his soul. The way she stared at him, like she knew who he really was. He gave her a soft smile and introduced himself, he then asked her what her name was. She stammered out "Mizuki", "Mizuki, what a nice name." he replied with a small smile, his mother walked in delighted to see she was finally awake. "Oh good!" she said excitedly, "Did you say your name was Mizuki?" the girl nodded "Well looks like the name fits the girl." Mizuki looked confused until mother said "It means beautiful." The girls eyes kind of lit up as she spoke the word. "Now tell me, Mizuki, where are your parents?" The girls eyes lowered and a pained expression across her face, "I don't know." Kurama could see tears forming, he was getting a strange sense from her, she wasnt a normal human girl, he felt an increase in her energy, but she wasnt a demon either. He would have known the minute his mother entered the house. "Could you tell me how old you are dear? His mother asked. Mizuki looked up at her then replied "I am fourteen years of age." His mother looked shocked, he was a little too. She was so small, she looked to be only ten or eleven years old. "Very well then, Mizuki. I would like you to stay here for awhile." his mother said.  
_

My door opened and in walked a new nurse, she was alot older than many of the others that worked here. She took my blood pressure, checked my sugar levels, asked me to step on a scale. She wrote each one down in her notepad. Then told me I was healthy enough, she then inquired as to why I was not sleeping, I just answered with insomnia, which by the way is the wrong answer. She took it upon herself to inject me with a sharp needle. I struggled slightly but it was no use, I mean what could I really do? I felt my eyes involuntarily close and soon I was consumed with darkness. Deep laughter surrounded me. I willed my eyes open, but it was no use. It felt like someone had super glued them shut, my body was bound and the air around me was cold. I was terrified, what had that nurse given me?

In fact, why had she stuck me anyway? Chills ran down my spine. I felt my skin being slit open, pain shot throughout my body but alas I could do nothing, my body was bound. I tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled whimper, I felt a sharp object trace down my cheek, my body uncontrollably started to tremble. What was going on? "I love watching you squirm. It absolutely delights my soul." spoke a soft harsh voice. I knew that voice though... it sounded like the blonde woman from the night shift? Sharp needle like things pierced into the tips of my fingers, my heart skipped a few beats and I tried to break myself loose. She laughed again and then said "Too bad he wont just let me finish you.. but to my hearts delight I can torture you and make you bleed." Waves of confusion clouded over me, what had I ever done to this woman? Was she just a complete nut case? I was tortured for what seemed like hours on end, no breaks in between. She continuously jabbed me or sliced me until I heard footsteps approaching and felt a presence standing over me, I felt a quick blow to my head.

I groggily opened my eyes to reveal the sunlight dancing across the room. Realizing where I was I jumped from the bed. Frantically looking over my body, my finger tips..they were fine, my arm was also. I glanced at the clock, it was 7:05 am. What the hell was going on? A light tap on the door, Ms. Suzy walked in, I declined breakfast this morning. I just was not feeling it, I did not make the bed nor did I get dressed, I just sat there completely lost in my own little world. I had been tortured I could still feel the blades on my skin, there bare no evidence but that was not really required right? I felt my head for a knot from where I took a hard blow from somebody. Who was the "he" she had referred to? "Too bad he wont just let me finish you... her words rang inside my head. Wait! When the nurse had walked in I had been reading! Rens words came back to me, I checked all over the bed. It was gone. Someone had taken my notebook. But who? And why? It was only a story that I had created, where was the harm? Something told me not to panic, to check the bath area. The bath area? I stood and quickly strode to the bathroom, sure enough, there it sat. Letting out a breath I hadnt been aware that I was holding, I picked it up flipping through it I noticed my page holder was further back than where I had read. I settled on the page, and sat on the floor of the bathroom closing the door. How did it get to this page, or better yet in here? I had left it on the bed. I felt urged to read or perhaps that was my own curiosity, I let my eyes settle on the first lines of the sentence.

_I felt weird having to keep this big of a secret from my mom and Shuichi, or should I call him Kurama now? I could not believe it, the man I call a brother how could he have kept this big of a secret from me? He had been so interested learning about my special gifts. Even going so far as to help me gain more control, training me, teaching me how to defend myself. He was a demon...? That didnt change how I felt about him in the slightest. He was still a brother to me but why lie? How did I not know? But Shuichi had saved mom... he had cured her of that illness. He was not evil so why did this pacifier sucking toddler want me to bring him and the other called... Hiei? I think that was his name? I was recruited to bring them into custody. I have been working as a part time detective for almost three years now. So why now did he bring this to my attention? I stared at Koenma, the prince and the one who was in charge of all spirit world. He cleared his throat awaiting my response. I shook my head, "I cant bring my own brother in. He is not a bad demon anyhow... plus I dont want him to know that I work for you." I said casually, "Mizuki! If I let you in on a little secret.. will you just consider?" he asked his pacifier popping in and out of his mouth. _

_Secret? What could he possibly be talking about, curiosity getting the better of me I agreed. Koenma had a perplexed expression on his face, he twiddled his two thumbs together then said "If Kurama knows you work for me, there is a great chance he will consider joining and we could really use that. Especially with whatever Rando is planning... he trailed putting on the most innocent look he could possibly muster, oh how could I refuse those eyes? "Look, I dont need Kuramas help. I can handle Rando." I said stubbornly, just because I hadnt fully mastered my skills yet I was being underestimated. I could handle that slime... judging by Koenma's expression he did not entirely believe my enthusiastic response. "Go, detain Kurama, bring him here. Then he can discuss his punishment with me while you fetch Hiei." he simply stated. "Hiei wont be easy though, you may need to take along Botan." I glared at him, I would show him. Show him just how powerful an empath could truly become_

_. I had heard many different skills from Master Kuroko Sanada, the first spirit detective. And she seemed confidant I would be able to build up to the more powerful skills of the empath. I just needed more time, between school and home life I rarely had the opportunity to go train with her. That would change. I was tired of that look. "Botan!" Koenma yelled I saw the little blue haired girl poke her head out from behind the door her magenta eyes beaming. "Yes Lord Koenma!" she had her hand up to her forehead as if saluting to him. "Escort Mizuki back down to earth will you? I have to catch up on some paperwork... Koenma had a sweatdrop forming as Jorge entered carrying a huge stack. "You all ready to go?" she chirped "I guess." I said as she whipped out her oar from nowhere, "Okay then! Hop on" she was such a delight to be around, she was so bubbly and she had become a friend of mine in no time. I sat behind her, clutching the oar tightly, it was so fast and I was afraid of heights, I always feared that I would fall off. Botan knew that and I am almost sure she does it just to be a dick, I clenched my eyes closed as she kicked it into full gear, Botan always hummed while she flew, I didnt know what she was silently singing but it was a catchy tune. If I ever remembered I would have to ask her. _

_We finally landed and I was a little more than relieved, jumping down from the oar I wondered what my brother was up to? What was I supposed to say... did I read him his rights or just tackle and restrain? I let my thoughts linger on the ideas silently giggling to myself, which of course caught the ferry girls attention. Her magenta eyes beamed curiously in my direction, "Why are you laughing? Did I overdo it and now you have a slight concussion?" She asked jokingly, I turned to face her she had a huge smile spread across her face. "No not this time, I was just wondering how I am supposed to bring Shuichi in. Should I do it forcefully and try to restrain him down or... I trailed Botan just stared at me a slight confusion spread across her face. "Umm Mizuki?" You do realize you can probably just talk with him and he will willingly go right?" I sighed, where was the fun in THAT? I had somewhat of a pouty face on when she grabbed me and we hid behind a tree, I observed our surroundings, we were in the park about a mile from the school. But I had already spotted Shuichi! He was conversing with someone who was about half his size. Black spiked hair with blue and white streaks throughout, a long black trench jacket, and a white headband across his forehead. He looked familiar... Oh! That must have been the other one! Great two for one deal._

_ Lets see, I would spring out and surprise Shuichi hold him down and pretend I had scissors! He would not fight back! Hahahaha it's brilliant, but then theres the other guy... Botan would use her pepper spray! Right in the eyes! He will be so shocked, then we hurry and throw them through the portal. I looked over to Botan, a mischievous grin spreading over my face. She looked at me innocently not knowing what had just crossed my mind. I told her my plan, and just before I could thank her for complimenting my genius, she said "You really can be an idiot!" Personally offended I squinted my eyes and said "Excuse me?!" Then she added "You just let them know we were here! Big mouth!" She pointed at my chest, I looked and sure enough they were both gone... but where could they have gone so quickly?_

_ Defeated I hung my head, I guess we'll just do it your way then. He was probably at home by now. "I can handle it from here" I said and started to walk towards the house. Noticing how dark it was quickly becoming I turned to see that Botan had already left, I sighed and felt a wet substance hit my face. Oh great now it was raining? Just my luck, it was freezing, raining and I was alone. Maybe I wouldnt get raped or murdered on my way to the house. Switching my thoughts from those unpleasant ideas, I instead fantasized about mother having made her infamous chocolate cookies. There was a fat kid inside me, I couldnt help but always want anything with loads of sugar inside. Who was I kidding? Mother wasnt even home from her honeymoon yet! Gahhh I thought, I was completely devastated, I now wanted cookies... I could almost taste them on the tip of my tongue... I stopped abruptly feeling the edge of a large sword across my throat. I stood frozen, panic taking over my body. "Who are you and what business have you hiding and spying on me? The voice spat out, Uhhh oh great was this the ruthless Hiei demon guy holding his sword against my throat? From what I had heard he would just soon slit my throat than look at me. I couldnt form any words, what exactly could I say? _

_That I was supposed to bring him in on Koenmas orders? Oh yeah I'm sure that would mull over well. I tried to focus on what he was feeling, maybe now would be a great time to try my new skill (that I wasnt sure how to use properly yet) my mind barked back. The sword inched closer to my throat and I did the only thing that I thought would possibly work. "I dont know! I swear I dont even know who you are!" I cried out trying to sound as innocent as possible. Hey this guy was scary. Dont judge me, we all think we're big bad detectives working for the toddler prince until you have Hiei's sword up against your throat ready to slash at any given moment. "I, I just think you're cute!" Did that really just come out of my mouth? Oh lord. I am about to die. No cookies for me. Maybe in the next lifetime. But my words must have taken him by surprise because he removed his sword and kind of had a slight blush on his cheek._

_ He still looked sinister though, dont get me wrong. But from what I could tell I had embarrassed him. I only knew he was blushing because I could feel the embarrassment brewing inside him. He backed away from me with an almost disgusted look upon his face, then he jumped. And that was the last I saw of him. So that is his weakness? Really? Wow I really am a genius! I joked with myself as I ran the rest of the way home, praying I didnt run into anyone else. I reached the door and pushed the door handle open, stepping inside. I was drenched, thankfully it was warm in the house. I didnt see Shuichi anywhere, which was fine by me. I didnt feel like talking, I was still really shook up. That sealed the deal for me though, I didnt care what mother or Shuichi said, I was going to spend more time training. Being so defenseless like that... I hated that feeling. Yeah I could sense emotions and yeah I could heal any wound, emotionally and even physically but it was at a cost. I had to become stronger if I wanted to be recognized and not underestimated. If I wanted to live... _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I had lost a bit of motivation while writing this, but I have re found it not wanting to just discontinue this. So, here's chapter 6! Wanting to give a shout out to my current reviewers so far I really appreciate you taking the time to read and telling me what you think about it! It makes me realize that I'm not wasting my time and some people enjoy my twist on this! :D Thank you** **Aly Goode, Kshepps27, and RainbowKitsune! And to all the people who have favorited/followed my story! If you have any questions don't be shy just ask! Enjoy! :D  
**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 6  
**

**"The Reason"**

_I walked up to my room and slowly opened up the door, peering inside I flicked on the light as quickly as I could. I felt like someone was watching me... it was so eerie. My every move being analyzed I had checked every room searching for my brother but it seemed he hadn't made it home yet. I walked to the window in my bedroom and shut the curtains, I didn't remember even opening those, the sunlight in the morning made my brain hurt so I usually just kept them closed in general. My room seemed clear, I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out a blue tank, my under garments, and a pair of black yoga shorts. I Slipped out of my drenched clothing and into the clean, dry ones throwing the wet ones into the laundry basket I kept in my room. I was starving, it was 5 pm and I had not eaten anything all flippin day. I had been to busy dealing with Koenma and that had taken the majority of my time, I walked back out and headed into the kitchen, I pulled out a saute pan and a regular deep one, placing them both on the stove burners._

_ I checked the freezer and decided to make it simple and cook ramen with added shrimp. Even though Shuichi was nowhere to be found, I would still make enough for him. I added the contents to the appropriate pans and waited, stirring occasionally. I heard someone enter behind me and I turned to greet them, but the face I met had an unreadable expression. Shuichi was upset, but about what I had no idea. I pretended not to notice and gave him a warm inviting smile, "Hey you, I hope you're hungry because I made enough for both of us." His expression seemed surprised like he was anticipating something else. He smiled, lighting up his entire face. "That would be nice, thank you Mizuki." "No problem." I chirped, noticing that the shrimp was fully cooked I seasoned them and then pulled out two bowls, adding the noodles then the shrimp. I slid the bowl over to Shuichi, it was to hot to handle at the moment and I was not exactly sure where mother hid her baking gloves. "Mizuki" I looked up from the steaming bowl, "What's up?" I asked "Tell me, how long have you known?" Puzzled I was not quite sure what he was referring to, the fact he was a demon or maybe I was missing something else, I decided to play it cool "Known... how to cook? Well mom has been teaching me. Why think I could be a chef?" I winked in his direction with a small laugh. He had a small smile and then said "Don't play games, I saw you today." "Shuichi I am not sure what you are referring too." _

_I just couldnt bear to say it, I knew that he knew that I knew, wow awesome wording there! That Shuichi was in fact a demon...that I knew because I had secretly been recruited by the spirit world prince. We sat in silence until he finally said "I would never harm you or mother Mizuki." His green eyes had lowered and he felt so sad, I walked over to where he stood hovering over his bowl. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Shuichi I know that, and just because you happen to be a demon doesnt change who you are to me, now. You didnt have to accept me, you didnt have to even treat me like I mattered but you did. You are a brother to me, you taught me so many things about life and well nothings changed." Feeling his emotion perk up, I then decided to drop the bomb on him while the window of opportunity still remained. "So uhh Shuichi, or do you prefer Kurama... I am supposed to bring you in to Koenma... you are supposed to answer for your past crimes... and being that you kept this from me... you should come along and help a girl out?" I smiled the brightest I could possibly muster awaiting his response. He chuckled "Well I suppose you call me Kurama but around mom please keep it Shuichi. I will go with you. But first, can you explain how you got mixed up in all this?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Heheheh oh sure, I guess." I then explained how ___Master Kuroko _____Sanada_ the first spirit detective wanted to retire soon and she had been interested in me becoming her second, it hadnt taken much to convince Koenma that she was right. __

__As far as me well I couldnt pass up the opportunity, it seemed like a good idea. But I hadnt learned of him being a demon until this morning. Guess they keep`you on a need to know basis. "I still need to train more though, I suck and I am very weak. Oh by the way! You should keep better friends! That Hiei guy almost killed me. If I hadnt played school girl crush he just may have." I said crossing my arms and pouting up my face, searching for any kind of sympathy. Shuichi only laughed then said "Hiei would not have killed you. Then he would have to answer to me, and believe me he would not like the outcome." "If he knew who I was then why the sword to my throat?" I questioned "That is just him." "Hn, well I am supposed to bring him with me too." "You leave him to me." Silence overtook us, I was fuming over what I had just discovered. What a jerk! He didnt have to do that! I hope I scarred him, and never associates with me, ever! I thought to myself, calming myself I mused that maybe that was all he knew. Koenmas words coming back to me, Hiei was the forbidden child, cast over a cliff as an infant, raised by a band of thieves. That must have been rough, perhaps he just needed time. Oh sometimes I absolutely hated being an empath, I couldnt stay angry at anyone without seeing another side to anything. Life just sucks...  
__

__My brother was now assigned to help me, which was a bit of a relief considering what we were going up against. Besides that, I enjoyed his company. We were set to track down Hiei next, Shuichi seemed confidant he knew where he was. I walked a little ways behind him not sure where we were headed. It all looked like forest to me, it was a good thing I had decided to wear the appropriate show attire, my feet were already hurting. Kurama turned his head to look at Mizuki. "We are almost there. Just maybe a few minutes more." He could clearly see the portal that lay ahead of them, he wondered if Mizuki could. She hadnt spoken since Koenma had given the instructions to bring Hiei. He was glad he could accompany her into the demon world. The monsters there were ruthless and no doubt would have wanted a challenge with Koenmas "Pet" as they would phrase it. He was also relieved to learn that she accepted him, even the parts he tried to keep secret from everyone. __

__She had a way about her that could put anyone at ease, her gift made her be able to peer into someones soul, or at least that's how he saw it. She always found a way to bring comfort and her unrestricted love had no bounds. She was one of the most caring humans he had ever known, aside from mother. They had never learned of her parents or why they had deserted her. Kurama stopped right in front of the portal waiting for Mizuki to catch up, she kind of fumbled along, adding to her clumsiness, dodging every overgrown plant that held thorns. She finally caught up to him with a questioning look in her eyes. "We are fixing to enter the Makai. Please stay close by me." Kurama stated with an added smile. Mizuki nodded her head understanding but she bore the look of annoyance at her brother, they walked forward entering the portal. The bright blue sky soon turned to red and the white clouds were purple, the air was musky and difficult to inhale. There was hardly any form of life, the trees were gone and it was an open dirt pit. "I can sense Hiei, he is nearby. But it seems he has company. Come lets hurry" Kurama led the way almost leaving Mizuki behind. "Hey Shuichi! Wait upppp" Kurama turned and quickly grabbed his sister by the wrist and pulled her alongside him.__

__ Something was not right, Hiei's energy was decreasing by the minute, Kurama sprinted in the direction of his old accomplice in crime. Dropping Mizuki to the ground he observed Hiei's battle. He was losing badly. Hiei kept getting struck from behind and it seemed he was fighting a sorceress, he didnt have a chance. But before Kurama could intervene he was pierced in his stomach dropping to the ground. It was like time stood still. Hiei fell face first into the dirt and Kurama could only stand and watch. "Hiei!" he screamed out, the sorceress turned toward him with a small smile "Are you next?" she asked genuinely, Kurama bit down on his lip trying to compose himself "Mizuki. Go, please."__

__I looked up at my brother as I was overcome with grief. It washed over me, I couldnt have heard him right? He wanted me to run..to leave him? He couldnt take this woman on by himself! I looked her over, a small satisfied smile upon her lips, her blonde hair danced around her features. She had dark, hate filled eyes. I looked at the small figure laying on the ground, so much pain, disappointment, and regret poured from inside. Hiei was still alive. I looked over at my brother as he stared down the woman, "Dont be so arrogant. I will soon wipe that smile from your face." Shuichi spat out, I had never seen this side of him before, he looked scary. The woman charged him and taking the window of opportunity I ran down to the dying body of Hiei. Shuichi's closest friend, I picked his body up and dragged him into this nearby cave, away from the action. I looked down at his pitiful face, quickly deciding what had to be done I untied my sash and made a tight tourniquet around him, trying to stop the massive amount of blood pouring from him. Oh the irony of this situation, wasnt this the same man who had held his blade to my throat? Now I was going to save his life, well I was going to try my damnedest. I had never performed this before, I closed my eyes and lifted my hands to rest over his wound. I could feel my own lifes energy being extracted from me, pouring from my hands onto this demon. I started to shake from the loss but I held fast, I had to save him.. he needed me, I was the only one who could save his life... __

I heard a tapping on the door, distracting me from my reading. Paper thin walls I could hear the door open, close and footsteps. Standing I placed the notebook back onto the counter and opened the door. It was already supper time? The blonde staff member eyed me carefully, I wished I had just stayed in the bathroom. I could still hear her laughter as she had tortured me earlier today. Shivers ran down my spine but I refused to succumb to my fear of her. I quietly whispered that I was not hungry and for her to leave. She gave me a half smile and said "Very well." she walked passed me holding eye contact every step until she had closed the door behind her. She knew I was intimidated by her and she enjoyed that. I clutched my stomach, it was aching and cramping. I had locked myself in that bathroom all day, my back felt like it wanted to give out. I was afraid though. Afraid of being strapped down and tormented. I was absolutely powerless, I walked over to the window and stared out into the fading sun.

Pink and orange danced in the sky, I had not breathed fresh air in so long. I found myself longing to be reunited with the outside world. What if she sought to trap me again? What if tonight she was going to stab me and slice me? I had to get out of this place, but how? And more importantly, where would I go? I had no one, the only person who had been in my life was Henry and well no way I would come crawling to him for support. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe there was a way? I mean a way of escape? I looked up at the ceiling remembering how Ren had come that fateful night, anywhere was better than here right? Being caged like I was an animal never leaving or breathing the outside air again. I went to the bath area and debated what I could use to cut into the ceiling. I finally made a choice, I grabbed the pencil from my notebook spirals and stabbed the mirror as hard as I could dragging it down until a few pieces fell down onto the counter.

Picking up a sizable shard of the glass I did my best to remove all traces of the glass into the sink. I went back in the other room and put on some tennis shoes, black sweats and that was about all I needed from in there. No one should be coming to check on me, but I still shut the bathroom door behind me. I picked up the glass and climbed onto the counter from here I could reach the ceiling with no problems. Good thing for me the sheet rock they had used was paper thin, if not then this would have taken several days. Depending on how hard I worked my escape would be at the latest, tomorrow night. I scraped until my palms were bloodied, blood dripped from my hands down onto my face, running from my forehead to my neck. I could not even feel the pain anymore, I was to wrapped up in determination on finishing my hole in the ceiling to care about anything else. "It's lights out in here." I heard from the other room, I paused I hadnt even heard anyone open the door. "Ah, Um, Okay, I will be done shortly." I stammered out "Of course you will." The voice replied, I swallowed hard.

I finished cleaning myself up, and applied as much pressure as I could to the palms of my hands to stop the bleeding. I was halfway there I thought as I stared up at the ceiling. I checked the time, it was about midnight. That woman barging in had made me lose focus, if I were caught this would all be for nothing and I would be supervised at all times to ensure I do not attempt this again, I would probably also be heavily medicated so that I could no longer think for myself. I leaned up against the wall releasing all my weight and sunk down, I stared at my hands, dried caked blood around the open wound. I thought about my escape plan, I should probably take the left from up there, it seemed more logical and less people. Where would I go? I would have the police force looking for me so I would need to be quick about it. Ahh, I hated making decisions. Couldn't someone else do that part for me? Me equals the most indecisive person on the face of the earth.

Where could one flee in the middle of a populated city? Not like I had much time to think this all over, my door creaked open. Fear shot through me instantaneously my entire body trembled, but nothing compared to what happened next. I heard shrieks and cries from outside my walls, coming from the next room over, banging. It sounded like someone was being thrown against the wall! Jumping to my feet I held the door closed with all my might, which by the way wasn't a whole lot. Geez why hadn't I used this time locked away to build my muscle strength? It's not like I had anything better to do! The screams of terror shot through my ears and my door burst open flinging me to the counter, staff crowded around me and held me to the floor injecting me with a needle into my arm, and telling me to calm down.

I was tied down to my bed and helplessly cried out for someone to let me free. They had found my notebook and I watched them take it from my room, they were going to torture me again! Everyone in this asylum was in on it. They experimented and tormented the patients here. This was my proof! If I only lived long enough to tell someone outside of this place... tears fell from my eyes as I struggled to free myself, and that's when I saw them again. I silenced my body and stared over at the glowing red eyes. I felt hardly no fear this time though, I was somewhat used to this madness and I told myself it was a figment of my imagination. I had bigger issues to worry about. It did stare at me though, in the shadows. "What do you want from me?! Why are you always here? Just leave me alone!" I heard myself yelling, _I am always here, but only inside your mind. You need to wake up. _The words were spoken so coolly in my own mind, and the voice had not belonged to me. "How did you do that?" I asked but I had no reply this time. I was filled with concern and a sadness that overtook my own feelings of fear. I was feeling this dark shadows emotion... but I did not understand how?


	7. Chapter 7 Bring me to Life

**A/N- So excited for this chapter to finally be published! :D Enjoy and thanks for reading :)  
**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! **

**Chapter 7  
**

**"Bring me to Life"**

The door opened and revealed the blonde woman (I had yet to learn her name) she wore an unsatisfied smile planted atop her lips, she walked right by the red eyed figure not taking any notice of him in the corner of the room. She approached my bedside and towered over me "This is almost too easy." she said with a bragging tone, she traced her fingers along my wrists outlining the metal cuffs binding me to the bed. With a sly grin she turned in the direction of where the shadow figure stood "Your mind tricks are futile demon. I know all your skills, remember?" she said appearing amused, "It's over. I am too much for you, and besides, you will never make it here in time!" A light energy forming in her palm she laughed wickedly, I watched helplessly as she sent the beam spiraling in the figures direction, locking onto her target, the figure had jumped but to my dismay it was as if it had a locked on target. Pain seared inside my head, gasping from the sudden jolt of agony. It was like the inside of my brain was being electrocuted.

She turned back towards me seeming pleased. "Hn. Well that was easy enough. But I do admit it was a clever attempt, thinking I would fall for an illusion such as that. Tell me girl was that his idea or yours?" She snorted as her cold dark eyes glared down at me. I struggled to release myself from the binds, I could hear crashing outside the door. I didn't know how to explain it but I knew someone was here, they were here for me, and I had to find a means of escape. "Pity but it's no use you worthless pet. Heheh I almost feel sorry for you. You're a pathetic excuse for a sleuth! This was too easy!" she pulled back her dark coat to reveal a sheathed sword.

She drew it out and held it eye level, it was like she was admiring its beauty. I couldn't peel my eyes from the sword she held, fear traced inside my body, churning inside my stomach as I awaited the inevitable. "Why? Why are you doing this to me! I heard myself calling out, her face darkened and with a still small smile she spoke mockingly "You still haven't figured it out yet? My my aren't we a slow one. I thought in time you would surely regain at least some memories. I suppose I gave you too much credit. So unlike your brother. Pity." her voice was hollow and unamused, sending chills down my spine as I held her gaze, her eyes were cold and emotionless but deep down I felt a longing inside her.

She raised the sword and plunged it deep within my chest, pain seared throughout my entire being, my eyes widening as I watched her withdraw it and lick the blood that would soon stain the metal blade. Leaning in towards me she whispered quietly, but I could tell her attention was elsewhere she was becoming nervous, but I didn't understand why. I lay there gasping for breath listening to the last words I would ever hear fall from her lips. "For the remainder of your pathetic life, you will crave the taste of human blood, relish in the thought of taking life after life, never being satisfied. Your sweet soul being tainted by the hatred of your former human kind."

She gently pushed my hair back from my face as I drifted in and out of consciousness, her dark eyes barred into my own. "You will be mine. I will use however I see fit." She silently chuckled, obviously enjoying my pain on a great level, the sadist bitch. "The irony is you will destroy what you once tried to save." I heard a loud thump but I was to weak to raise my head, I heard voices all around me, but all I could do was replay her words inside my head. My entire body went numb, I finally closed my eyes, listening to the sound of my slow sallow breathing.

My eyes fluttered open, I inhaled a fresh, almost sweet aroma. Wanting to observe my surroundings I tried to sit up only to be hit with an immense pain making me fall back down, luckily my head hit a soft substance. Reaching up slowly with my deadweight hand I felt underneath my head, this in itself was taking so much of my energy. I turned my face to the right and looked around with my eyes being careful not to use any strength. I noticed a window it was slightly open emitting a cool fresh breeze into the room I occupied, which by the way was really nice. The walls were a pale blue color with white trim around the room. The accents were mostly black and white including the blanket I noticed, how did I get here? Where was I exactly? I couldn't remember anything. My brain was fuzzy and I had a headache not to mention my body was insanely exhausted but from what I was unsure. The door to the room was cracked, I wondered if there were any occupants here with me.

The room I resided in seemed too normal to be a hospital, was I in someone's home? Filling my mind I saw golden brown eyes. They danced around unannounced inside my brain and suddenly and I felt the inclination to join whoever they belonged to, the brown eyes morphed into an image of a man he had long bright red hair that flowed passed his torso, and he had hard white chalked skin, with blue tribal markings on his face. I didn't know his face at all but I needed to find him, but where? No, I had to find him. I had a sudden desperation to find this man who supposedly held my heart, right? Why else would I be frantically in need of him? This thought made me shoot up from the bed in which I laid, pain shot inside my legs and I gradually fell back, shrieking from the pain, it was like electricity. I heard footsteps approaching, dashing into the room I saw a delicate featured male with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes against his pale skin. I somehow knew him, somewhere deep inside screamed at me, "R, Ren?" I heard myself saying, "You shouldn't be trying to move. Please lay back down." He placed his hand behind my head and slowly moved me backwards until I was again placed on top of the soft pillow.

He held a sad-jaded look in his eyes as he observed me, "Please, call me Kurama." his voice was very modulated, I felt him take a hold of my hand and he gently squeezed it, his eyes never leaving my own. "It is fortunate we found you in time." he spoke again softly "I don't understand, who are you?" I asked genuinely he nodded his head as if confirming something to himself, "To put this simply. I am Kurama, and I am your older brother. You were attacked and held captive but we rescued you. Although not entirely in time." It looked as if he might cry, I still had no idea what was going on, I had this urge to run, my mind telling me I had to find him. But I could obey this plea of mine. I couldn't even move, much less stand, the pain was unbearable. "I am sure with Hiei's help you will soon recover at least some of your memories. Some day."

I watched as he struggled to find his wording, "I will stay here with you until he arrives." he smiled gently at me, "When you recover more, I promise to tell you more, but right now you just need to rest. Here, drink." He lifted a glass to me the liquid was clear and I noticed I was parched. Brother huh? So I can surely trust him? But why wouldn't I remember my own brother? Deciding to put my fragile trust in this mild mannered man, I leaned forward with his help and I took the glass from his hands and tasted the contents. It had a sweet taste unlike anything I had ever tried before, it was pleasant to my surprise. I removed my lips from the glass and tried to lay back. I stared over at him trying to decide why he still looked so miserable his eyes brooded over his deep greens, and I soon felt a drowsiness overcome me, I could hardly keep my eyes open. I drifted off soon still feeling the presence of the one called "Kurama" beside me.

_I ran as hard as I could, I didn't even remember why I was running but something was important and I had to find out! Trees passed me by, further and further my legs carried me, I felt so free, such a moment made me wonder how long it had been since I had been able to partake in such an activity? The beautiful blue sky above me, puffy white clouds, perfect green grass beneath me, a joy overcame me as I breathed the crisp fresh air, but what exactly was I doing? I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a woman before me, she held the grace of an angel as she turned to look back at me. She had long flowing black hair, I watched it dance in the wind, such a beautiful woman. I felt as if I knew her but I could not recall her name? I stepped forward to call out to her, she seemed like she was searching for something also, our eyes locked, before I could let my words escape my lips, the ground sunk like quicksand I panicked trying to reach out to her but it quickly engulfed me, I fell through, blackness surrounded me as I fell lower and lower, there seemed to be no end to it._

_ Closing my eyes I suddenly hit a soft textured structure, I was unsure of what it was I looked around me and noticed a pure bright blue and white floating obstacles? A cloud perhaps? But how was that possible? I peered below me to see a medium sized boy with black slicked back hair, he wore a green jacket and was charging at.. I knew this boy and the one he was charging, long red flowing hair he was the one I had been searching for right? Something about him, I was drawn to, like a fish was to the water I just couldn't help myself, I tried to get down which was foolish because now I would fall to my death. I knew I would never survive this fall so I closed my eyes to wait for the inevitable but instead I was swiftly enveloped in the arms of a red eyed boy, I knew him also but for the life of me could not recall his name. I can not explain to you how much joy I felt at the moment, it was like we had a connection between us. I could feel it. I didn't understand why I was surrounded by strangers but with faces I recognized? He began to fade away and I was shoved into a white room, with white tile and a bed thrown against the wall. I panicked as I realized I was trapped, there was no door just one big room with no exit!_

_ A TV clicked on and I saw a small child watching a show, walking over to the child I sat beside her, a theme song came on and the title "Yu Yu Hakusho" and there I saw the faces I had just encountered minus a few. A TV show? It began, "Yusuke Urameshi, a 14 year old who was supposed to be the hero of this story, but oddly enough, he's dead." Dead? Huh? Yusuke Urameshi that was the boy I saw earlier! They looked identical! But how did I see him if he is a cartoon character? Am I dreaming? "Anime character." the child corrected me, a mind reader? Could this get any stranger? "Actually yes" replied the child it's cold ruthless dark eyes stared back, I felt its tight grip around my arm, and with incredible strength the child grabbed me and threw me at the television. I started screaming as I headed towards it, my arms naturally going in front of my face in defense.  
_

I jerked up from my comatose state eyes widening as I realized it was all only a dream. Pale blue walls all around me, my eyes trailed over at the only other people in the room, there was the one with the red hair called Kurama, and another one who stood in the corner of the room leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. He had spiked black hair with blue along the tips and white streaks in the center, I recognized him from my dream, he had been the one who caught me, but I didn't remember seeing a third purple eye in the center of his forehead. I stared in his direction, he wore a dark blue shirt and black pants with boots I observed, he also had a scowl on his face. "Hn, so who is this Yusuke." he spat at me, opening his dark red eyes to peer back, (Eek he is kind of scary) I thought to myself, I couldn't find my words, I didn't really know myself. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stumbled out opting it was the safer option, "You're lying. I saw him in your mind.", "Not to mention you kept repeating his name." Kurama butted in.

Geez what was this ask 21 questions day? I pondered to myself lacking the confidence to blurt it out, "I will ask how ever many I please." the short one retorted. Great. I take it he reads minds. "I take it you still don't recall me?" he said tautly, I shrugged my shoulders at him, this dude needed a chill pill, what a total grouch ass. He narrowed his eyes in my direction but looked away towards Kurama, I assumed he had heard me think that. "It seems your sister is sired to Rando. That is what I got out from reading her thoughts." he pulled away from the wall, "I'll be taking my leave now." "Wait, Hiei..." trailed Kurama looking concerned as he watched his friend vanish. He turned his attention back to me, his eyes heavy with emotion. "Who the heck is Rando and what does sired mean?" I asked him.

"Being sired means that is the link between the creator and their creation that exists. You see, you are no longer a human, Mizuki. Rando is your creator, you are a low class demon now. You are his creation and you comply with the direct and indirect orders, to show loyalty. Rando is a demon, taking great pride as a human hunter. You were stabbed with the shadow sword, he had stolen it from spirit worlds vault. The only reason you are not tearing every living human apart mindlessly is because Hiei restored some parts of your mind while you were still in the demonic process."

I just stared at him, not believing the words coming from his lips, is that who this Rando person is? I thought back envisioning his face, why didn't I remember him personally then? Hiei...that was the name Kurama had said to the guy with the three eyes, he had saved me in a way, why such hostility from him then? I was still so confused but I wasn't sure where to even begin with my questions. I just stared ahead at the door that was slightly ajar, my strength had come back I noticed for the first time. I was sitting up and moving without any troubles, uncovering myself I swung my legs on the floor and eased myself to a stand. My world started spinning and I clutched the wall for support, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to refocus my energy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

I felt as if I were living two separate lives. The girl everyone around me knew, her memories, and then there was the one who was supposedly created within my mind. I struggled with my reality daily, the people who surrounded me they were from an anime show I had watched when I was younger, but without the main protagonist. On the other hand I remembered them distinctly on a personal level. I am so confused and I honestly dont even know who I am anymore? I separated myself from the others quite frequently, especially when humans would come around.

I haven't seen my mother in weeks, a perk to my now demonic self. I craved to rip her to pieces, I wanted bloodshed, and gallons of it. I was completely disgusting. But I couldn't help myself, trying to overcome that need was like trying to keep a bird from its flight. I sat under the moonlight peering up at the stars, admiring their simple beauty. Wishing I could become one, to be freed my own imprisonment. A cool night wind whispered passed my body giving me a slight chill all over, it carried some pieces of my coppery hair along with it, it was chilly tonight but I remained firm in my place, unwilling to burden anyone with my presence. I was surrounded by people who cared for me but in some way I felt truly alone, given my current state I was no longer allowed to be a spirit detective, hence my training has come to an end.

I didn't know what to do with my life. Kurama-Shuichi was kind as always, being that supportive older brother, he felt guilty about me though. Which added to my own pain. Hiei was standoffish, I always felt his eyes on me though, I wasn't sure how he felt about me, and to be honest he was never around. From what Kurama told me, he had joined him in a temporary alliance. Judging from my older memories I remembered becoming somewhat closer to him, I assumed it was because I had saved his life once. He at the least had tolerated me. Koenma felt indebted to me, I supposedly had went after him in hopes of returning the abducted prince, only to be caught and tormented myself. Bits and pieces Kurama would share with me, but still nothing too personal, I supposed even he was a little reluctant given the fact that I was "sired" to this Rando person. Thus I was left out of most conversations. I didn't blame them though, I was not even sure if I trusted myself. Given the stakes if Rando wanted me to kill them, would I be able to fight against his will? It was better to just be alone.

Breaking my train of thought, I felt a presence behind me slowly creep up, resting back on my hands I turned my head in curiosity. I saw dark crimson eyes and knew instantly who it was. Hiei. I turned my attention back onto the sky, dismissing his presence as a means to insure I didn't run off. Why was he even still here? He and Kurama had such differing agendas, Hiei working to the end of humanity while my brother wished to keep the peace. So it wasn't like they rejoined to save the day. The wind picked back up again, a cool misty breeze flew back over my skin which caused a silent shudder, it seemed it would rain soon. I smiled slightly to myself as I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of him mixed with the sweetness of the wind.

My cheeks deepened a pale pink at that thought, but he have a pleasant aroma I argued with myself, his scent that surrounded him, it was like fresh pine. Nothing to be so embarrassed over right? As those thoughts trailed around in my mind, I felt something touch my skin jerking my attention to my bare shoulder. I noticed a black cloak laying over me, and his presence sitting beside me, gazing up at the night sky. He emitted a heat from him, that was for sure, must be a fire apparition thing I thought silently. Well good for you captain obvious I berated myself. I looked over to observe my new companion, he looked almost serene, so... gentle as he sat gazing at the faraway stars. I had never seen him look so calm and full of peace. Which in some ways calmed my inner demons. "No pun intended"

"There is something strangely haunting in the light of the moon. It has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery." I said earning a glance from the fire apparition, "You know the story of how the sun and the moon came to be, dont you?" he silently shook his head returning his gaze up towards the sky. I pulled his black cloak tightly around me, enjoying the warmth it brought me, it was getting cold pretty quickly for a girl who decided to wear shorts and a tank outside, I watched him from the corners of my eye and pondered about where I had even learned of that story, I couldn't remember.

"Heh, well woman are you going to tell me or not?" he said breaking my train of thought, I looked back over at him and noticed his pleasantries were gone, replaced with that smug look he often wore. I should have known it wouldn't be long until that one came back into play, but at least he wasn't being hostile. I flashed him a smile in return, and said playfully "No, I dont think I will." silence grew between us once more but this time it felt rather uncomfortable, I hopped up to my feet and slid the cloak from my shoulders and handed it back to him muttering a quiet thank you.

He never turned to meet my gaze, he looked deep in thought, so I turned dreadfully around to head back inside when I heard the words "I can help with your burden." Stopping me in my tracks I stared ahead into the dark and I asked "Which burden?" feeling like I had so many already. Hearing a silent chuckle to my reply he spoke "Let me back inside your mind. Without Kurama's interference I can do what is necessary this time." What exactly is necessary that he wouldn't allow. I said solemnly but also he piqued my interest just a tad. "I can try and repair your mind, help you discern what is true." But how would you know what exactly is true? "Part of the fun I suppose." I swirled around to face him noticing his eyes held a humor I didn't quite understand, it was like he was toying with me as he sat waiting for my reply, I couldn't pick up on his feelings, I was uncertain of his true intentions, technically he was not still a foe right? He did save me in a way. However, it did look like I would have to start training on my own to work that empathic skill back up.

Even though it was a gamble, a part of me wanted to partake in his game, like it was a thrill if I'd come out normal or brain dead. I watched his never changing features gave him a small smirk and said "Sure, I'm game." Returning my smirk, Hiei eagerly pulled his headband off revealing the Jagan eye, nervously I walked back over towards him and sat down next to him, wondering to myself if I had made a wise choice, he hadn't met Yusuke yet. Was Hiei still evil? Would he purposely harm me to get even with my brother for breaking their former alliance? His eyes were emotionless as he slowly closed them, I watched the Jagan shine a bright purple. It felt like a tickle inside my mind, going over every memory, I silently wondered why Kurama would not want this for me, was there something more Hiei wasn't telling me of the possible side effects?

It was too late now, I silently chastised myself for allowing him to enter my thoughts in this way. I could see every memory he looked through, it seemed he lingered on the childhood I barely remembered, I looked at the young girl I use to be, I was crying leaning up against a dark building, dirt covered my face and body, I was alone. I was extremely malnourished, why had my parents left me to fend for myself? I felt a sudden emptiness in the pit of my stomach watching the young girl. He went through several others, it was like a filing folder in my mind, from childhood up to adolescence, captivity. So many different memories and outcomes, like I said formerly I was two different people. It seemed like hours being locked in my mind, and strangely I could see hm as he relived my moments. "How do you know his true form?" Hiei questioned me, "Who are you referring to again?" he scoffed at me like I was incompetent, "Rando. How do you know his true form?" he repeated back to me, but it was more like a demand, I softly laughed under my breath "You see, it's a long story. In fact, if you are finished can we leave now? I'm getting tired of being here myself." Hn. Well, you will soon have more time to tell me. Where we are going there will be few distraction. Confusion sweeping over me I asked "What do you mean?" Without replying his figure vanished from my sight and I was left alone once more.

A/N- A short chapter. Let me know what you think, should I continue this story? Please message or review it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
